30 days drabbles
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Those are the English translations of small drabbles about Megamind's past, present and futur.
1. Drabbles 1 to 10

This challenge comes from QueenofAlices: write a drabble of 100 word each day, for 30 days. Those are the English versions of the 10 first drabbles I wrote in French. I didn't count the words, I just translated them to help people getting away from Google who says that Megamind can be translated by Harry Potter...

And I did used that tool to translate easily my fanfics. But I made some corrections, so they should make sense. ^_^,

I don't own Megamind. But I do own bamboo sheets.

* * *

**Time**

Megamind had a hectic day and yet he still had enough energy and ideas to deal with his inventions. His last one had caused him some difficulties and using Minion's help had proved invaluable. He could now focus all alone on the rest of the task. He did not hear the hesitant steps behind him and jumped when someone called his name in a whisper. Behind him, Roxanne looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You have one minute?" implored the journalist.  
"For you I'll always have the time," he answered, dropping his tool.

**Cherry blossom**

"Minion, I can't find Roxanne's gift! "cried Megamind , searching everywhere.  
"It's normal, sir. I hid it,"answered the fish.  
"What? Why did you do that?"  
"Because otherwise, you will eat them all within a few minutes."  
"I know how to control myself, Minion! "  
"Not in front of a box of forty-eight Cherry Blossom, sir."  
"Minion! Give them to me immediately! Their crunchy chocolate, their sweet syrup, their cherries ..." drooled Megamind.  
"No, sir. But I am willing to give you one right now,"Minion said, handing him a small box.  
Megamind took the box and walked aways, fulminating.

**History**

"I had a nightmare," moaned a little boy with blue skin, looking at an old man in the cell opposite, with his big green eyes.  
"It happens sometimes, Bugsy. You want me to tell you a story to help you get back to sleep?"  
"A story?"asked the child.  
"No one ever told a story to fall asleep?"  
"No."  
"Often, I told stories to my son. But that was long ago. Do you know the tale of the Ugly Duckling?"  
The child, curious, shook his head, clutching his fish.  
"Once upon a time ..."

**Rain**

Megamind was sitting in his false observatory. He was watching the rain falling through an opening. The droplets were collapsing around his feet and illuminated under the light of the computers. The sky was dark as that fateful night where Roxanne had discovered the truth. He felt that this had happened in another life. Yet only a few months had passed since that moment. There was only a vague recollection of rejection and loneliness. They had made new memories together in the rain. Tonight would be no exception, as he drew his sweet Roxanne close to him.

Sword

"Ah! Minion! My plan had failed again,"Megamind whimpered, collapsing in on his leather chair.  
"As usual," muttered the fish, which received a dark look from his boss.  
"All our efforts are like trrying to cut water with a sword," resumed the villain, when an idea strucked him.

"I know! I will create one of those lightsabers that cut everything! "And he sprang to his workshop, Minion on his heels.  
"Sir, I think that science is impossible."Megamind ignored him.

The following times proved that once again, Minion was usually right.

**Iris**

On a blue background and framed by jet black lashes, his irises shone like peridots on a piece of azure silk. After each blink, his acidic pupils reappeared, enhancing his alien character. Every line, every spot, ranging from emerald green to yellow citrine, were capturing light in ways as unique and fascinating as their owner. His deep and expressive eyes, vibrant with a burst of intense energy seemed as bright as the soul and brain of the man looking at her.

Roxanne knew she could never help but love this glance so unique.

**Bamboo**

Roxanne opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar place. She remembered a live report, followed by an explosion. Then, nothing. She felt pain everywhere, but since all her limbs were moving, she had nothing broken.

She looked around her. The decor made it clear she was in Megamind's room. She put her hands on the covers, soft, dark and comfortable. The fabric, like silk, slipped through her fingers.

"What is this material?" she wondered, aloud.

"It's bamboo," said Megamind, visibly relieved. "Welcome to my lair."

**Dreamer**

Dreaming is available and costs nothing, even for an supervillain alien. Megamind had often dreamed of victories, reconnaissance and love. He wanted to have a family, some friends, Roxanne's affection and hair as Metro Man.

But this had always been pipe dreams, too good and too big to really believe in them. When he became a hero, all those impossible desires had come true, leaving room for new goals, new opportunities, all achievable.

Only one of his dreams didn't become reality: he was still bald!

**Shooting star**

The Milky Way lit up the sky. Far from the city, in the middle of nowhere, Megamind and Roxanne were looking at the stars, lying on a warm blanket.

"It is so beautiful," murmured Roxanne.  
"Yes. There are no words to describe such beauty, except perhaps your first name," whispered her lover.

Roxanne blushed at the compliment, when a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Oh! A shooting star! " she cried. "Hurry! Make a wish!"  
Megamind turned to his beloved and smiled tenderly.

"I have everything to be happy. A star will not make any difference."

**Rice**

Crack!  
"Again!," exlaimed Minion.  
"Ahahah!" Megamind bursted.  
"Boss, stop making fun of me," said the disappointed fish.  
"But ... ahah ... Minion ... this is too funny!"  
"It's not my fault that it's so hard to hold the sticks without breaking them. I like this plan to eat at an Asian restaurant, but I'll ask a fork to the server. "  
"No! Don't do that! "  
"But I'm hungry! I want to my shrimps rice! "  
"Killjoy! Tonight, I'll make metal sticks for you. But in the meantime here's a new pair in wood, "laughed Megamind.


	2. Drabbles 11 to 20

Second block of translation on three. I'm really proud to have been able to keep the rythm so far. I've been able to explore of few things that were lying on my mind since a while. And please, don't be afraid to give me some feedback!

I don't own Megamind.**  
**

* * *

**Wind chimes**

A din like a STOMP's performance reigned in Megamind's lair. He and Minion were having fun making music with whatever they could lay their hands on: tools, computers, incomplete inventions, chairs, tables, pipes, bottles and even Brainbots.

It was a happy amalgam of sounds and rhythms that enchanted their only spectator, hidden in the shadows. After a grand final, the two aliens were laughing and trying to catch their breath when they heard someone's applause. A little embarrassed at having been discovered, they turned to look at the mystery guest.

"Congratulations, gentlemen! It was fantastic!"exclaimed Roxanne. Megamind blushed.

**Glass**

Megamind looked sadly at the broken crockery. Roxanne had broke it after a fit of anger. As he thought about it, broken glass had haunted him all his life, a redundant symbol of his reality: a man whose fragile emotional ties were often damaged.

Whether the window of his capsule or of Warden's car, Minion's or his giant robot's domes, the mirror in his lair or the windows of the tower, the shattered glass had always been present.

Each time, he had to repaire it. Again, he would do it. It had to.

**Far away**

Megamind looked at the world map spread on the table. He never wanted to travel. Metrocity was his city and his planet. But since he had received the presidential pardon, he suddenly had this opportunity.

He would travel especially for Minion, who wanted to see the oceans, the Mediterranean Sea and Romania. He would also do it for Roxanne, who wanted to learn other realities.

It would be a new adventure and that would make him different from Metro Man. Megamind would not become a prisoner of his heroic status. He would be free to live and travel in those far away countries.

**Butterfly**

The prison yard was full of men. They had good reasons to be there and everyone knew it. Quietly, they watched a little boy with blue skin chasing a butterfly. Behind him, a fish in a sphere was rolling to follow him.

Prisoners often wondered why he was there. He was just a kid, shy and quiet, bright and creative, but a child nonetheless. The butterfly flew beyond the high fence. The boy looked sadly at the insect. To them, he was one of the few true innocents in this world of criminals.

**Wings**

In front of Megamind, Roxanne was smiling. This was the first time they flew together and she seemed to love the experience.

Almost all men dream to have wings. As a child, Megamind had that wish, too. But unlike others, he had the capacity to do it through his many inventions. He knew that many companies and governments wanted to get hold of its technologies, but thanks to Metro Man's strenght, small broken parts were never enough for these opportunists to copy his ideas.

Perhaps time had come to market some of his inventions ...

**Past**

Since his arrival on Earth, the prison had been his home. Hin that place, he was raised and learned the basics of his craft.

He was somehow lucky to be appreciated by other prisoners. He avoided many troubles. When he was a child, some men tried to abuse him, but most had protected him. When he was old enough to defend himself, his methods were so drastictly brilliant, they discouraged anyone to challenge him again.

These few events, added to his constant escapes, were some more reasons to isolate it.

**Snow**

The skies over Metro City was a beautiful light lavender, even though it was night time. Large white flakes had covered the city with a thick blanket of snow, confining the residents to their homes.

At this silent hour, a teenager and a fish went out of their lair to go play outside. They knew that no one would bother them, as they launched snowballs and made snowmen. They spend the night playing. When the sun rose, thereby erasing their tracks and their games, they went to sleep.

**Night**

For Megamind, sleeping was a waste of time. He had always done it out of necessity, when his body and his brain could no longer continue.  
So many things asked his attention, so many ideas needed to be enacted. And the night was his ally.

But now, sleep became an attractive and useful activity. As a hero, he no longer had to prepare so many plans.

And now that his bed was not as empty as before, it was much better to go spend the night in it!

**Color**

Blue and peach: two colors forming a complementary and balanced contrast.

Parents saw in them the colors associated with children. Artists called them 919 and 939 according to Prismacolor pencils. The scientists wondered about this couple's genetic characteristics for possible offsprings. Narrow minds found many reasons to rebel against such a racial mix. People against prejudice of all kinds dreamt of a new shade for humanity.

But for Megamind and Roxanne, all they saw in their relationship was a great happiness that colored each of their days.

**Path  
**

"Megamind? What are you doing here? "asked Music Man.

"I came to see you to tell you something important," said the new hero, with confidence.

Then, under the gaze of the curious musician, he looked down and hesitated.

"I ... uh ... I know that Roxanne is furious against you for having lied to us, for the problems it caused and for not having intervened in the fight against Titan, but ... "Megamind looked at the great man with sincerity.

"But, thank you. Your choice to find your path allowed me to find mine. "  
Music Man was speechless.

* * *

Wind chimes: I made a mistake in the translation of this theme. I translated the prompt as "carillon", but I used another meaning of that French word, which is "bell". Too bad. It has less sense, now.

Glass: It's so easy to fall into drama with this one.

Far away: My first idea wass with Shrek. It was hard to go against it! haha

Butterfly: I could have use the transformation symbol, but it was too cliché.

Wings: My first idea was to compare Roxanne to an angel or Minion to a gardian angel.

Past: So many possibilities with this prompt...

Snow: It's my first time talking about the teen years of Megamind.

Night: I thought about falling into a more adult situation. Finally, I thought that doing a new drabble only with mature theme would be better.

Color: Yes, I know most of Prismacolor's pencils numbers by heart... ^_^, And I have a lot of them. I can't lived without my Prismacolor pencils!

Path: I think that Megamind would gain some wisdom after the fight with Titan, the museum, the conversations with other people without having to always be someone else.


	3. Drabbles 21 to 30

Last drabbles! I did all the challenge till the end! I am very proud of myself. I also learned a lot about my writing style: I do not like to write dialogues, but I like to use adjectives, synonyms, and enumerations.

Even if I have no reviews at the moment of writing this last chapter, thank you to those who took the time to read these drabbles. I hope you were entertained for a while (because it's fast to read 100 words ^ _ ^,).

I don't own Megamind.

* * *

**Symbol**

Metro Man was a symbol of strength, justice and respect for established law. He embodied the perfect and charismatic demigod, serving the people. The people adored him.

In their eyes, Megamind was different. He was a former villain, a psychopath with a puny appearance and above all, a loser. Over time, people would have a new symbol that valued intelligence, agility, tenacity and courage, the true one. Because it requires courage to change and cope with dangerous situations without super powers. Now, all that Megamind had to do was to prove himself.

**Lightning**

"I understand the blue, the black, and the studs, but why the lightning?"Roxanne asked, during a kidnapping,  
"Because it depicts my great genius, my speed of action and reaction. Because people are afraid of lightnings, just as they fear me, me!" braged Megamind.  
"Is that all?"asked the reporter, not impressed att all.  
"In fact, it's because it was the drawing on his baby's-"  
"Minion! Adds nothing more! "  
"-pyjamas," murmured the fish.

A slapping sound on a forehead reverberated in the room, while Roxanne burst out laughing at the simplicity of the reason.

**Cactus**

"Ouch! "  
"Roxanne, are you hurt?" asked a worried Megamind.  
"No, no. It's just that I got caught on some studs and it surprised me."  
"Oh ... uh. Yes. I should perhaps use a little less. After all, I'm a hero now. I no longer need to be that scary."  
"I like your thorns, my cactus," joked Roxanne. "But just a little less when we're alone. You understand?"  
"Cactus? "Hastily, he took off his gloves and cape. "Cactus! I'll show you how I can sting you."  
And he tickled her mercilessly.

**Balloon**

The circus was in town. Just to look at the crowd, it seemed that all children of Metro City were there. But one little boy wasn't. He heard the guards talking about it a lot. He would have loved to go, but the prisoners don't go to festivals. He was looking out by the window when he heard footsteps stop behind him. He turned to look at the adult.

"You can't go, but a small part of that circus can come to you," said the Warden.

He then gave a blue balloon to the amazed child.

**Laugh**

Megamind and Roxanne were preparing the meal while watching the Looney Toons.

"What is your favorite character?" asked the reporter.  
"I really like Will E. Coyote,"replied Megamind. "He had often inspired me. He always has great invention ideas. Unfortunately, his plans fails every time. "  
"You probably appreciate him because he looks a bit like who you were," said Roxanne. "I prefer Tweety. He's so cute! And very resourceful!"  
"And when he's stuck in an deadlock an old grandmother rescues him," added Megamind.  
"What a comparison with Metro Man!" they laughed.

**Silk**

For Roxanne, it had been a long week. She was totally exhausted. Back home, she collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes.

"I have a dinner with Megamind. I must chnage my clothes, "she told herself. "But I'm so tired. I'll rest here just a moment. "

Two hours later, when Megamind came in by the balcony, he found her still asleep. A little disappointed, but understanding the situation, he covered her with his silk cape. He then settled down at the end of the couch to watch her sleep.

Their date could wait, not the health of his beautiful Roxanne.

**Waterfall**

"Niagara Falls is really beautiful!"Minion went into raptures.  
"They are really huge and noisier than I expected," noted Roxanne.  
"Let's go over the falls!" said .  
"It's forbidden and if you survive, you'll have a fine to pay," said Roxanne.  
"Sir, she's right. We are heroes now. We can't do things without considering the consequences. "

Megamind, who was sulking since Roxanne's answer, sighed. They were right. He would not spoil their trip with his childishness.

"Then let's go watch the falls on the Canadian side!" suggested Megamind.

**Memories**

Megamind was walking in the Metro Man Museum. Everywhere, objects were showing his heroic deeds, his rescues and his actions against Megamind. Yes, he had fought other criminals, but these events never had been as spectacular as when the supervillain was on the scene.

Now that Metro Man was dead, all that was left was a great void, as when you lose a great friend. Megamind felt like that. It was like drowning in a sea of memories and plans unfulfilled.

The disappearance of the museum should help him to mourn.

**Sleep**

"You should go rest, Sir. You seem really exhausted. If you make a mistake during this experiment, because of fatigue, the effects could be unpleasant."  
"Minion, I first want to finish this," says Megamind who was struggling to stay awake.  
"Sir, to continue is a bad idea."  
"I'm fine and I control the situ-"  
Boom!  
"-ation ..." Megamind ended. The explosion had covered the workshop and its occupants with turquoise jelly.  
"Okay, Minion. I go to bed. We will resume tomorrow. "

The cleaning was painful, because the jelly took days to get rid of, even with the help of brainbots.

**Chance**

Once again, the day at school had been hard for the one who had dreamed of making friends and meeting intellectual challenges!

But all this had been an utopia quickly destroyed by a single student. Today, he was ignored by his teacher, he was the scapegoat for the other children and he felt a deeper solitude than when he was awakened in his cell in the middle of the night. He took his fish's ball and held it tight.

"Minion, I'm lucky you're here."

* * *

Symbol: I like the idea behind that one!

Lightning: I'm sure Roxanne wondered a few things about him in the beginning.

Cactus: Theme submited but Queenofalices. It was a had one.

Balloon: Theme submited but Queenofalices. I like to write on Megamind's childhood. I,m sure that after that gift, Megamind just thought about a new invention.

Laugh: Theme chosen by me. Seriously, Megamind and Will E. Coyote are so alike! And I laught so much at the idea about Metro Man.

Silk: Not an easy one. The theme can fall so easily in a more mature content. Enough to make me wonder if I would do new drabbles but for adults this time.

Waterfall: Niagara Falls is really a nice place. When I went there, I did the same things Megamind suggested "Let's go see the fall from the USA side!" And it was really great. But if you want my advice, the best view is on the Canadian side because you american falls too.

Sleep: Urg. The "Night chapter would have fit well here. I like the way I made the broken sentence.

Memories: This drabble is the closest to the movie I did.

Chance: In English, that word means "An accidental or unpredictable event." In French, it means "luck". I used that meaning.


End file.
